


Hazel

by calicocave



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Best Friends, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda fluff, M/M, One Shot, Party, Skephalo, i actually wrote this at 1 am, no real names here bois, not really any angst, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicocave/pseuds/calicocave
Summary: "Bad! Bad, you're.. here," Skeppy's weight dropped onto the cushion next to him.  “I’ve been,”  Skeppy’s breath stank of beer, his face too close to Bad’s. “Looking for you,”  Bad blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus on Skeppy’s face.“I’ve been right here,”  Bad croaked, then cleared his throat.  At least, he was pretty sure he’d been right here.  Maybe not.  His mind was strangely hazy.Skeppy’s body leaned in towards Bad’s, radiating heat.  “Can I kiss you?”Bad stared at Skeppy, then processed the question and knitted his eyebrows together.  His head gave an extra pound for good measure.  “Kiss,”  Bad pointed to himself dubiously. “Me?  Why?”-or-Bad learns that when he's with Skeppy, time can stand still.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Hazel

“Baddd,” Skeppy’s weight fell onto Bad’s shoulders, making colors whirl and drinks slosh. “Bad,” Skeppy repeated, his breath hot on Bad’s neck.

  
“Mmm, what is it Sgeppy?” Bad’s feet fumbled a little turning around to face Skeppy.

  
“You should,” Skeppy wobbled and giggled, “youuu,” he brought the red cup to his face that was just a little too flushed to be just from the stifling heat of the party. Bad wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this. His socks were sticking uncomfortably to his slightly sweaty ankles, and his jacket was currently on the floor somewhere in the kitchen with someone’s regurgitated alcohol decorating the front. The beer was horribly cheap, and he was surrounded by wasted teenagers screaming and laughing just loud enough to make him cringe. “You should drink some of,” Skeppy shoved his cup at Bad’s chest, splattering his tee a tiny bit. “Some of this,”

  
Bad took the cup gingerly. “Sgeppy, I don’t know if either of us need more to drink right now. Oh my goodness, are you even lucid?” Bad tapped him lightly a couple times on the shoulder, face wrinkled in concern. It was so dark and bright at the same time, hurting his eyes.

  
Skeppy giggled more, tripping over his own feet. “It’s funnnn, Bad! We get to drink together!” Bad caught Skeppy as he attempted to regain his balance and failed. Bad quirked an eyebrow.

  
“Sgeppy, how is it fun if we aren’t even aware of what we’re doing? We could just hang out at my house, and I don’t know, play minecraft or something. That’d be fun!” Skeppy whined and pushed himself away from Bad.

  
“We play minecraft all the time! But now we’re here and we’re together and we should just get drunk as fuck,” Skeppy’s arms waved dramatically as he talked.

  
“Oh my goodness,” Bad mumbled, shoving his glasses further on his face with the heel of his palm. Around them, people were jostling and it made his stomach queasy. But maybe getting wasted would make him forget about how gross his mouth tasted, and how much his head was pounding. “Y’know what Skeppy? Fine, but just a little. Just a little bit more!” Skeppy cheered enthusiastically.

  
“Yess! Ok, no take-backsies,”

  
Bad grunted, throwing his head back to take a large chug from Skeppy’s red cup. Honestly, it was better than the cheap beer he’d been handed all night. It was sweet and almost washed out the taste of alcohol. “Happy now?”

  
“Uh huh!” Skeppy’s voice started to blend with the music and laughter on all sides. Before he knew it, ‘a little’ turned into a lot, and soon the whole party was pulsing around him, bright and loud and alive. Bad didn’t quite remember passing out on the couch.

  
Then someone spilled their drink on his jeans, and he realised after slight delay that he had not passed out, because in fact the party was still happening.

Everything was blurring together, and he wondered if he forgot his glasses. It’d been a long time since he forgot them at home. His chest bubbled with a giggle, even though he didn’t know exactly what he was laughing at. The couch was very comfortable, though.

  
“Bad! Bad, you’re.. here,” Skeppy’s weight dropped onto the cushion next to him. “I’ve been,” Skeppy’s breath stank of beer, his face too close to Bad’s. “Looking for you,” Bad blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus on Skeppy’s face.

  
“I’ve been right here,” Bad croaked, then cleared his throat. At least, he was pretty sure he’d been right here. Maybe not. His mind was strangely hazy.

  
Skeppy’s body leaned in towards Bad’s, radiating heat. “Can I kiss you?”

Bad stared at Skeppy, then processed the question and knitted his eyebrows together. His head gave an extra pound for good measure. “Kiss,” Bad pointed to himself dubiously. “Me? Why?”

  
“I dunno,” Skeppy’s hair bounced and it drew Bad’s attention away from his face. “I want to,” He sniffed, wiping his nose in an exaggerated motion. “I’m scared that things are,” Skeppy’s words were more hushed and less slurred. “Are changing,”

  
“Between us?” Bad tilted his head, trying to read Skeppy’s expression, but his head was aching too much.

  
“No, like,” Skeppy sighed and threw his arms back, then leaned in again, next to Bad. “I’m older now. You’re,” he hiccuped. “Older. And I just, I’m scared. Are we old? What happens when, when we are?”

  
“But you’re not old!” Bad was having trouble following Skeppy’s explanation. They weren’t that old, and who cares if they were?

  
“That’s not the pointtt,” Skeppy whined, dragging his hands over his face. “We’re gonna be old someday. What do you do when you’re not young? What about youtube? What about cars and dating and dirty jokes?” He was silent for a moment, taking another swig of beer. “Everything fucking changes! I hate it, I want shit to stay the same. And as long as I’m with you, at least we’re the same, right? Cus, like, like, we’re different together,” The words seeped into Bad’s mind, sparking some sort of understanding.

  
“Okay.. so you wanna kiss? Just because?” Skeppy nodded feverishly.

  
“Just because,” he repeated.

  
“Alright, we can. We can do that, I think,” Bad didn’t know if he thought of Skeppy romantically or not. He wouldn’t mind kissing, but at the same time, they were just best friends. He just… never wanted Skeppy to be with someone else. That was all.

  
Their lips collided with a little too much force, surrounded with the pulsing of the party. The kiss was sloppy, but Bad couldn’t think of much at the moment. It was the furthest thing from romantic. Skeppy’s breath was heavy with alcohol, mingling to create a worsening taste in Bad’s mouth. But it was far preferred to the lonely headache he’d been enduring.

  
Bad didn’t want anything to change either. It was scary. He never wanted to die, and he never wanted to wake up tomorrow to a crippling hangover. He wanted to stay here, on this couch in a stranger’s living room, head foggy, eyes shut tight, with his lips pressed against his best friend’s. Their shared body heat was slowly creating a swirling whirlpool of overwhelming warmth, but Bad didn’t protest when Skeppy swung a leg over his and held him closer. Bad’s fingernails dug greedily into the back of Skeppy’s jacket. He didn’t want to let go.

  
It was alright, for a little bit. To stay in this moment. With his best friend who pestered him to no end on the daily, who laughed at him and pushed all his buttons with practiced ease. The same best friend who sheltered him and stayed with him, who cared about him and put up with him. And it was alright if they never kissed like this again, because as long as he was there, just there, by Bad’s side, then everything could stay still anyway.

It would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :> thanks for reading, this was just a drabble i got out of my head at 1 am lolz. literally couldnt think of a title so its named after a completely unrelated song
> 
> pls remember to always be respectful when shipping real people!!
> 
> comments, kudos, and suggestions for future works very much appreciated mwah mwah <3


End file.
